


Ice cream

by Septix



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: It’s very cute, M/M, fluffy ish?, sweet cute talking, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septix/pseuds/Septix
Summary: Wilford and Jameson are going through a park. They are gonna get ice cream.





	Ice cream

“Haha, oh Jameson that’s adorable!” Wilford laughed out. 

The two, Jameson and Wilford were walking through a park, that they’d usually visit on the weekends when both their workplaces we’re closed.

The two were planning on getting ice cream soon. 

Jameson stopped right in his tracks, looking at the sunset. 

“Hm? Jamie why did you stop?” Wilford asked as he turned around. 

“The sunset, W-I-L-L! Isn’t it pretty?” Jameson signed with enthusiasm. 

“Oh!“ Wilford took a few steps to were Jameson was standing and spun around, to see the sky. He squinted, “Why yes! It is!” Wilford answered. 

“Wanna know what’s prettier?” Jameson moved his hands very elegantly, with a sort of smile that was just so loving. 

“Oh I don’t know, darling, you?” He picked up Jameson and twirled him around. They both laughed, Jameson’s laugh was silent, but you could honestly tell he was happy. 

They both looked into each other’s eyes, and started laughing again. 

“Anyways darling,” Wilford started. “How about some ice cream?” 

“Sure.” Jameson signed, and they started walking towards the ice cream parlor. 

~FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> I made this awhile back. And now since I have an account, I can post it!


End file.
